Last goodbye (Discontinued sorry)
by Ms.Britney Bitch
Summary: Let's play pretend and use our imaginations, ready? Say Mayu and Morishige make it out alive but here's the catch Morishige is still not right up there and, well, has his own taste in art. Mayu still has to move though her mother got the moving date wrong. [Mayu x Morishige] {My first story} [Not good at summaries just read the dang thing.]
1. Chapter 1

"_Shig-nii..."_ Mayu whined to herself. "_Shig-Nii...I want him back..." _It had been exactly a few days since they escaped from a living hell known as Heavenly Host Elementary. Morishige has been quiet strange, in fact, really strange as in not himself. He also seemed more fond of his phone, more than usual that is...

Hesitating, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Morishige.

"Hello?" His voice answered from the other line. It is no doubt he was up to something. Something really fishy and strange. His gallery seemed to have new photo's and they weren't pictures of Mayu.

"Hi, umm, Shig-nii.." Mayu couldn't help the sadness in her voice. She tried to be cheery but she found it almost impossible. She still had to move, her mother had mistaken the date they had to move and turns out they all leave tomorrow! At exactly 9:00 AM. She wanted to talk to her friend about his behavior lately and maybe even her feelings, that is, if she had the courage. "I was wondering if you could meet me at the park, please? It won't be long! I promise."

"I guess I can make an exception..." Morishige sighed. "See you there." He hung up.

Mayu held the phone close to her heart, "Oh Shig-nii..What could be going through your mind anymore?"

**[At the park]**

Morishige stood by the bench, phone in his pocket and hands in his pockets.

Mayu had finally arrived. "Hey.." she wrapped her arms around herself. She was in such a rush earlier, she had forgotten to bring a sweater or something.

"Is there a reason you called me here? Is there something bothering you, Mayu?" Morishige asked her.

"Yes, there is something bothering me and it's about you.." Mayu sat down on the park bench.

"Me?" Morishige said in a orderly fashion, sitting by her side.

"Yes...it's just.." Mayu looked up at him, a light sigh coming out of her lips as she shivered ever so slightly and looked down at her feet.

"Here." Morishige wrapped his jacket around the small girl. Mayu had almost forgotten about what she was going to ask of him because she was to busy blushing.

"What's up with you? I mean, it's just..you've been acting different. You've been acting strange." She heard a beep noise. _Beep_.. It was his phone. "You've been more addicted to your phone then ever, ever since we..we.." he couldn't have. No, Mayu refused. Had he lost all his sanity in Heavenly Host? "What happened in that school, Shig-nii?" She gently placed a hand onto his cheek, using her thumbs to caress it. "What happened?"

Tears strung her eyes, she couldn't save him. She failed him.

The tall male figure stood there, not knowing what to say. "Nothing happened, Mayu." He stood from the bench. Leaving Mayu's side along with the warmth she felt with how close he sat to her.

Mayu quietly grabbed the phone that was sticking out his back pocket. This was bad, she was enter herself into a bear cave that held a family of vicious bears. "What is this?" There was a picture of corpse and his gallery was filled many more.

"Give that back!" Morishige shouted, reaching over making Mayu take a step back.

"What is this?! Is this enjoyable?!" Mayu shook her head, her sight got watery. Was she really arguing with him? "Where is Morishige Sakutaro?...Where is the guy before all this happened!" Mayu punched his chest, weakly. Crying her eyeballs out and resting her head onto his chest. "Where's the man I fell in love with?..."

Morishige stood there, shocked. "M-Mayu.." He raised his hand to show her some comfort but got pushed away from the fragile girl.

"Don't touch me! I hate you Morishige Sakutaro! I-I hate you! I..." She ran off crying, dropping his jacket. She still had her heart set out for him but she couldn't take this. A murder. A guy who enjoys the suffering of others. What kind of man is he now? Heaven knows what else he could have done. The heart wants what the heart wants but in reality the heart can't get what it wants.

_**After that, Morishige gained his sanity but lost what he loved the most. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't her fault. It was fear that tore them apart. He never got to give her that special goodbye. Those special three words and the special one action but this...Was there last goodbye.**_

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. That's it! I think. I dunno, I was thinking on making this a story but I thought a one-shot would be enough for my first story. Sorry it's no good, but A for effort? <span>This was my first story so, yeah!<span> **

**ily**

**Baiii**


	2. Chapter, ehhh?

**So, apparently one you of you lucky people wanted more this trash..I mean story, so here you go! More Mayu x Morishige! Do I hear OTP?**

* * *

><p>Days and years past since that day, and here stands the 30 year old photographer, Morishige Sakutaro. Calm and collected. Yes, that long since he's seen Mayu. Though wanting to be an actor, it was never a dream come true without his precious Mayu. Photography was a second choice. You won't be surprised how good he his at it anyways. He wasn't a big photographer though, not even famous. Families come in with their children, a wife and a father. Even mother and mother, father and father. He still thought of Mayu. Just not as much, he didn't want too. It was bad, heartbreaking. "<em>It's your fault..<em>" he thought to himself. Seiko has Naomi, Yoshiki has Satoshi, has this one guy named Mikuni? Something like that, and Ayumi has sometime else. Heck! Even Satoshi's little sister has someone, Satsuki-San was it?

Just ordinary yet lonely day for Morishige Sakutaro. "Mm.." he yawned, work was done. He could really use nap right now, but then there's groceries. "Great.." he sighed. He was low on toilet paper, there was only one roll left. Year by year, lonely birthday. Today he was officially 30, that, umm, special age?

Every year he blew a candle by himself, with a cupcake. Though Satoshi and them try to take him somewhere for a good time. He refuses.

He drove off to the store to buy stuff for the household and cupcake for his wish to make. We all know the whole 'Make a wish' thing is hopeless. For he wished for the same thing every year. She never came around.

Such luck with the ladies he had, no?

After dealing with parking, man was that annoying! Morishige got a cart and entered the store.

_Ring..Ring.._his phone called for him. "Hello? Before you ask, no thanks." He tapped his foot into the ground.

"Oh, come on Morishige-Kun!" Naomi whined through the phone line. "It's your birthday! Don't you want to celebrate it? Our treat, how about a little dinner just You, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi.." Naomi knew about the whole situation with Mayu and him, well, she doesn't know what happened but she knows they're not on..'speaking terms'." Yuka, Me and- My crazy wife who is..Seiko what are you doing?"

With Seiko's words popping out in the background saying something, Morishige wasn't sure. Naomi sighed.

"Are you two done yet?" Morishige yawned. "Look, guys, I appreciate the offer but I'm rather busy. Now go attend whatever it is you two girls are doing.." he hung up, going back to his business.

Morishige yawned once again. _" Man, I hate grocery shopping. I might end up falling asleep later on from the boredom of walking around._" He thought.

A giggling little child run past him and as soon as he knew a woman fell on top of him, probably the mother who was chasing her child. That only made the child laugh in the background. He groaned.

Morishige looked up on the figure on top of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" the woman stopped talking once she saw who he was.

"Shig-nii..?" Only one person called him that in his whole lifetime.


	3. Chapter three, bruh!

**So last chapter I didn't get a OTP back, okay, that's okay. We still cool! Now..Do. .OTP!**!

**Disclaimer thingy: I only own this lasagna my mom made, but I didn't make it my mom did but that's my mom so it's mine c: **

* * *

><p>Mayu gets off of the man as quickly as possible.<p>

"Wait! Before you run off.." Morishige stands up onto his feet. "I just wanted to say..I'm sorry..I know what I did back then was wrong, in fact, it was more then wrong. I never realized it, until that day..When you.." He sniffs a bit, clearing his throat. "I should have gotten help, you have every right to be afraid of me. You have every right to hate me. I deserve loneliness, for what I did was more than unacceptable." He looked up at the girl and her children. "It makes me happy knowing that life is going well for you, my my..she looks just like you. She's beautiful." He referred to the little girl, for the other one was in a car seat and he could not see. Though, he could see it's tiny little feet kicking away.

"I should just take what I needed and be on my way, have a good life. Suzomoto.." he got up and began to walk the other direction.

"What happened in there..?" Mayu asked. "Did you..?"

"Long story" Morishige bit his lip, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"I have time." Mayu slowly held a hand out to him, as if to tell him to walk around with her.

The still taller male agreed, he took her hand in a friendly manner only to be welcomed by a hug and the sounds of crying.

"I missed you.." Mayu whispered, she had to admit it. She made some mistakes that day too, she couldn't lie. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry I had resorted to what I had done. I was insensitive! I should have stayed with you and helped you through it all." She held him close like a kid would do with it's teddy bear on a stormy night.

"Hey, now, don't blame yourself." The male wiped the females tears away from her cheeks. "It's all behind us, everything said or did on that day is all behind us."

Mayu nodded, wiping her tears with her sleeves. "It is Shig-nii! It is!"

Meanwhile, the little girl named Katsuko turned to her four months old baby brother. "We're the only normal ones here.." she sighed. Confused on everything that was happening. "Whatever!"

**[More long moments of talking and walking around]**

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Shig-nii!" Mayu apologized after hearing his story of what happened to him in Heavenly Host Elementary.

"No, no worries. You've had it worse!" Morishige smiled at her. "At least your living though."

"Mhm!" Mayu nodded.

"Enough about me though!" Morishige looked at the small sleeping baby. He then noticed that Mayu wasn't as thin as she was in high school. But then again she had two kids, she couldn't have a perfect body after that. She wasn't a twig like when she was a teenager, only a the slightest bit of more stomach stood on her. Despite that silly little stupid thing she was still beautiful as ever to Morishige. "How's life? Husband?..obviously kids." He chuckled.

"No, he kinda left me for someone else two months ago.." Mayu sighed. "Ah, but no biggie!"

"His lost!" Morishige shook his head. "He was lucky enough to have you."

Mayu smiled. "Thanks, you always know what to say. Shig."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, I need to do my math homework! And my science project but that's due tomorrow! [Inset gasp] I wanted to update before I could possibly get grounded..I cri everytime!<strong>


	4. Chapter four, ese

**I'm back and I'm changing the rating because apparently, I can barley keep my conversation with my friend rated PG for one second so I'm just gonna change this to rated M. Sorry for those of you who were looking forward to rated K or something. In this part I'm kinda referring to what I saw in the Blood Drive spoilers on Tumblr.**

* * *

><p>"So, call you later?" Mayu asked her childhood sweetheart with a smile on her face.<p>

"Sure, if you want. I'm not gonna force you to do anything." Morishige closed the trunk of Mayu's car.

"Okay, thanks for the help." The female gave him a little wave before getting inside her car and starting it.

Morishige smiled, what a day. He went to his car finally driving home for some good night sleep. He hoped she called tomorrow, that's her choice though.

**[Some school in Japan]**

"So, that's all." A girl gave a not-so-amused look. She stared at her little scrap. "That kinda sucks.."

"Yeah, 'supposedly' a earthquake was supposed to happen and we were supposed to fall in it and wake up in some haunted school. I'm not sure how to explain it, but long story short, it's a myth!" The much taller girl laughed. "Internet man.."

"Well, I'll be seeing you later. Goodbye!" The taller female ran home, still cracking up a bit. She shoved the paper into her pocket once she reached the front door of her house. "Mom, I'm home!" No answer. She must be doing extra time at work or something. The girl placed her backpack down onto the floor of her room.

_Knock knock._

"Eh?" The girl looked at her door. "Mom?" She slowly began to walk to the door.

A somewhat ghostly figures appears in front of her, and it's no Casper the friendly ghost. It's eyes were black, and I mean, that's all it was. Black. The mouth looked like it was sewed shut or something. Black hair and black clothes.

"Ahh!" The girl screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air. More tragedy actions happens after this but let's just say, may she rest in peace.

**[Hey look, back with Morishigay]**

"The mother came home and found her daughter dead, right on her bed where-" Morishige quickly changed the channel into something else. He sighed, poor child.

_Ring Ring_

Morishige shook his hands in his pocket to reach for his phone. "Hello?"

"Shig-Nii!" Mayu giggled. "I'm sorry I didn't call you up earlier, but I was rather busy.."

"No, it's okay no need worry yourself." Morishige turned off his TV, standing up from his couch. "So, how are things?"

"Great!" Mayu said in a blissful tone. "I was wondering, if you weren't busy, we could hang out later. You know, like old times. For old times sake, Shig-niiiii" She whined a bit but with a playful ring to it.

Morishige chuckled. "Sure, now let me guess. You want to go get some-"

"Crepes!" Mayu cut him off.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love too! Meet you there at 9. Okay?" Morishige could just imagine the small smile he had on her face

"Okay!" Mayu hung up the phone. Rushing to her herself ready. Her make up was set up, as well as everything else she needed to prepare herself to go out in public.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that shit, What? I just said shit! -Evil laughter- but anyways, I just feel a sexual vibe coming into this story later so..Rated M. Go children, run before your innocence is ruined! By me! Because apparently, I ruin innocence and fuck with people's sexuality according to my friend..<strong>

**I'm not really gonna write a, uhh, lemon but there will be cussing and maybe a little sexual parts. Sex reference, Yes! But that's all. I'm kinda new to FanFiction still, so I'm a little confused by the rating thing.**


	5. Throws Chapter Five at your face

**Four day weekend! Guys, Bruh! Uh..fuck uh..Go Dodgers? Honestly, I am just too awkward to function **

**Disclaimer: I see other writers put this thingy, so, I don't own shit. The only shit I own is the one from my ass...I'm just gonna go seek Jesus now..**

* * *

><p>Mayu constantly tried on every outfit that she had in her closet, she tried on skirts or dresses. You can name it, while Morishige just threw on his best shirt. He was done though Mayu was trying to find a outfit that made her little body look appealing. At least, that was her thinking. Finally she decided to wear this nice pink dress, it was was a bit tight but not too much, you know, Mayu is no slut, she would never even consider showing the slightest bit of skin.<p>

They both agreed to meet up by a park, and Mayu was rather late. Morishige was already waiting for the girl for a long while you could say.

"Shig-Nii!" Yelled Mayu, running towards the male with a little purse my her side. She felt so embarrassed to be late like this.

The female should have slowed down though, due to her speed she somehow, again, fell onto Morishige

"Ah!" Morishige let out a lot groan once his body hit the solid ground. He had his hand around Mayu's waist in Instinct to prevent her from harm, or in this case a small scrape perhaps.

"Shig..sorry..I.." Mayu tried to explain herself through her breath, she was panting, all that running got her exhausted.

"It's okay, Mayu."

Mayu gave him a smile before getting off the man. Bringing her knees to her chest. Though that might have been a bad idea because she was wearing a dress and it took her only to see Morishige's red face to realize it.

"O-Oh!" She quickly crossed her legs. Why must she always do the wrong thing?

Morishige couldn't help but to chuckle, she always was such a child in a way. He found it very adorable.

"What's so funny?" Mayu glared at him, with a light pink on her cheeks.

"You've never changed, you still are very..childish."

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Morishige pointed a finger at her. "Only a child would say 'am not' and continue to argue with the same statement."

Mayu rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

"Mayu, remember when we were kids and we first met?" Morishige ran a hand through his blue-ish hair.

"Yeah, why?" Mayu tilted her head to the side a bit.

"Well, I forget to thank you..."

**[War Flashbacks]**

"Haha, nerd!" A little boy, or shit you could say, pushed the tiny Morishige to the ground.

He didn't say anything, he just took it. The only thing he was noticing was a girl in his grade, just starting at the scene from a not so far distance with frown her face. She only looked down at the floor and walked away.

The little shit or boy, whatever you prefer, took the glasses off Morishige's face. Throwing them behind him. "Hey, geek, how many fingers am I holding?"

"Give those back!" Morishige held his hands out. He felt like crying, but that would be more embarrassing.

"Hey, you!" Shouted a voice of a adult. "Yes, you, get over here!"

The little boy left for a long long talk with the teacher though leaving poor Morishige blinded. "Hello? Anyone? My glasses-"

Next thing he knew, his vision was clear and in front of him was a girl, a smiling girl. The girl who was watching everything. "Are you okay?"

Morishige only nodded.

"Good, I'm sorry..." The girl sat by him with sigh.

"Why are you sorry?" He turned his head around to face her.

"I just stood watching everything happen for a long while and I barely went to get a adult now."

"It's okay, you went to get an adult that's all that matters." Morishige tried to cheer her up. "Sakutaro Morishige." He held his hand out to her, standing up on his feet.

The girl smiled, and shook his hand. Without making the stupid 'cooties' comment. "Suzomoto Mayu, but you can just call Mayu if you want."

"Wow, you are..so much smaller than me!"

**[Back to the present]**

Mayu laughed. "I don't think it's needed."

"I don't care, Mayu Suzomoto, I just want to say after 23 years, thank you from the bottom of my head. Now would you like to go get some crepes" Morishige smiled.

"I would love too." Mayu's phone rang. "Hold on, hello? Oh hi sweetie! Yeah, Yeah..Okay, at 8 then? Got it. Love you. Mwah!"

"Sorry, my daughter is staying over a friend's house for the day. Now let's go!" Mayu tugged Morishige with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>This has nothing to do with the story but, what even is Sword Art Online? Fairies! What! This isn't even Sword Art Online anymore. Bro-<strong>


End file.
